Love is a Closed Door
by xXDreamsAndWingsXx
Summary: He began to wonder if he had made the right choice. If his love had closed the right door. One sided HansxAnna


**Authors note: the Perspective changes between Hans and Anna's PoV (respectively) pretty consistently. At one point I think Hans has two paragraphs in a row, but otherwise, it just alternates. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Review review review 3**

* * *

Love is a Closed Door

Squeals of joy rang throughout the hallway and Hans giggled to himself. He ran through the open doorway and swung around the corner.

"Ready or not!" Called an older, more mature yet equally as happy voice.

"Here I come!"

"Wait I'm not ready!" Hans protested loudly. He looked around panicking, quickly sliding underneath the table. Only a few moments passed before three pairs of feet stood in front of him. He held is breath.

"Hmmm I wonder where Hans got off to," the same voice from before spoke. They began to walk off and Hans released a bated breath.

"Got you!" Two identical voices yelled. The young boy jumped in fright and pouted sulkily when he realized the twins had found him. With a toothy grin, they began,

"Now it's,"

"Your turn,"

"To find us,"

"HANS IS IT!" The twins finished each other's sentences and spoke as one before running off, the elder boy following.

"Wait!" Hans ran after them, "whose my partner?!"

"You're on your own, bud." They called and Hans heard twelve doors slam in quick succession. Twelve brothers and a house full of rooms yet he was always alone.

He hated closed doors.

* * *

Her head hurt. She didn't know why but her head hurt and her Elsa was going away. She didn't know why that was either.

She tried asking, knocking happily on her sissy's door but to no avail. And that door stayed shut, always.

For 11 years she knocked, wanting to know why, and for 2 she stopped trying. And not once did that door open.

After her mom and dad passed she tried once again. She tried even though she knew that she wasn't ready to handle the disappointment, the grief, of silently being denied of her sister's company again.

All she needed was a noise. A single moment of acknowledgment. But the door stayed closed.

She hated closed doors

* * *

Thirteen years.

Thirteen years had gone by with Hans not speaking a word to his brothers but he had a plan. A plan to open all the doors. But that plan turned out a little...different than he anticipated. Because, you see, he didn't account for falling in love to the princess.

He stepped off the ship and glanced around the bustling kingdom. Mountains kissed the sky in the distance and the water sparkled like diamonds.

"This will do." He thought to himself, "Ruling this place will bring them back to me." Just as he had mounted his horse however, a flash of strawberry hair and rosy cheeks caught his eye and he watched as the girl ran into the beast.

He dismounted immediately, and offered his assistance, although he wasn't sure how much help he would've been. He was to enraptured by her eyes.

"Princess Anna of Arandelle."

The goofy lightness he felt crashed around him. He was to take a kingdom from this innocent girl? He pushed the thought aside and just smile contently as she ran off. He would cross that bridge when he got there.

* * *

She was wonderful. Peculiar, and perhaps a touch mad, but wonderful. Every little thing she said brought a smile to his face and laughter to his mouth. And explosion of heat radiated throughout his body every time their eyes met. For the first time in thirteen years, he began to think maybe he wouldn't need to take a kingdom to open his brothers' doors after all. Maybe he had met a girl who could love him. And, after all, love was an open door.

* * *

When the door finally opened, it was different than she expected. It was colder, for one. She could feel the goosebumps on her skin. Curiously, when the grand ice door creaked open she felt no giddiness, no joy or satisfaction. Just...cold. Cold like the air around her had found a way to pierce her skin and freeze a path to her heart, disallowing it from beating, from caring. The door moved of its own accord. No one to guard it. Empty. As empty as the open door made her feel.

* * *

He was worried.

So so worried. Elsa was gone, Anna was missing, and he couldn't bring himself to accept what he would have to do to ensure his brothers' love.

He ran a hand through his hair and continued to pace. He had begun to love closed doors these past few hours. The doors hid his stress. His indecision. His pain. The closed door let him think. And it was here, behind closed doors with a dying Anna in his arms, when he finally realized what must be done to ensure his future.

His heart clenched uncomfortably and he ignored the small voice that told him that he was wrong, that _Anna_ was his future. He ignored it and closed the door. He closed the door on the girl he loved to open the doors to the brothers he had once known.

Tears ran down his face as he concocted a tale to explain away her death. It was only when the pain didn't subside as he received the kingdom that he began to wonder if he had made the right choice. If his love closed the right door.

* * *

She understood. It had hurt her but she understood. She knew the pain Elsa had suffered, wanting to speak, wanting to live, but being kept confined. What's worse, stuck in a self induced prison due to a fear of harming others again. A fear of fear.

Anna was a little bitter of course, bitter but too guilty to realize it. It'd had been her fault, her foolish childish fault, after all. And perhaps that's why she forgave so easily. Forgave and forgot 13 miserable years, because that's what love does.

It closes the door on the past and opens it to the future. And she did love Elsa, so so much. There was no way she could blame her for trying to protect her. Anna had accepted that love was a closed door.

* * *

**Authors note**

**Hey guys this is my first story so please please please review! Make sure to tell me if I'm awful or fabulous or just mediocre (even though two of those three would kill me a little but you know, it's whatever) and leave constructive criticism (or fangirl if that's your thing cuz that's cool too). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Mazzie May- Thanks for the review! I typed this on my phone and I didn't realize the indentions and line breaks didn't copy over. I added some in and I hope it's a tad more readable. Thanks again!**

**-MayFlower**


End file.
